tvstationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KNBC
KNBC, channel 4, is an NBC owned-and-operated television station in Los Angeles, California, United States. The station is owned by the NBC Owned Television Stations subsidiary of the NBCUniversal division of Comcast, as part of a duopoly with Corona-licensed Telemundo owned-and-operated station KVEA (channel 52). The two stations share studios and offices on Lankershim Boulevard in northern Universal City; KNBC's transmitter is located on Mount Wilson. In the few areas of the western United States where an NBC station is not receivable over-the-air, KNBC is available on satellite television through DirecTV. History Channel 4 first went on the air as KNBH (standing for "NBC Hollywood") on January 16, 1949. It was the penultimate VHF station in Los Angeles to debut, and the last of NBC's five original owned-and-operated stations to sign on. Unlike the other four, KNBH was the only NBC-owned television station that did not benefit from having a sister radio station. Though the NBC Radio Network had long been affiliated with KFI in Los Angeles, that relationship did not extend into television when KFI-TV (channel 9, now KCAL-TV) signed on in August 1948. When KNBH signed on, it marked the debut of NBC programs on the West Coast. Channel 4 originally broadcast from the NBC Radio City Studios on Sunset Boulevard and Vine Street in Hollywood. The station changed its callsign to KRCA (for NBC's then-parent company, the Radio Corporation of America) on October 18, 1954. The call letters were changed again on November 11, 1962, when NBC moved the KNBC identity from its San Francisco radio station (which became KNBR) and applied it to channel 4 in Los Angeles. That call letter change coincided with the station's physical relocation from NBC Radio City to the network's color broadcast studio facility in suburban Burbank. NBC Color City, as it was then known, had been in operation since March 1955, and was at least four to five times larger than Radio City, and could easily accommodate KNBC's locally produced studio programming. NBC Radio's West Coast operations eventually followed channel 4 to Burbank not too long after. The station officially modified its callsign to KNBC-TV in August 1986, shortly after NBC and RCA were purchased by General Electric; the -TV suffix was dropped effective September 6, 1995. On October 11, 2007, NBCUniversal announced that it would put its Burbank studios up for sale and construct a new, all-digital facility near the Universal Studios Hollywood backlot in Universal City, in an effort to merge all of NBCUniversal's West Coast operations into one area. As a result, KNBC, KVEA and NBC News' Los Angeles bureau moved to a new digital facility on the Universal lot formerly occupied by Technicolor SA. The studio opened on February 1, 2014. Shortly thereafter, NBCUniversal named the new broadcast center in honor of former KNBC and NBC News anchor/reporter Tom Brokaw, christened the Brokaw News Center. In fall 2007 with digital broadcast roll out, the station began broadcasting a 24/7 newschannel News Raw on a subchannel. On January 16, 2009, KNBC celebrated its 60th anniversary with an hour-long tribute to the station, featuring past and present anchors, hosts, other popular on-air staff, and major news stories. KNBC and its other NBC owned-and-operated stations introduced a new layout for their websites in July 2009. Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 4 Category:1949 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1949 Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:NBCUniversal Category:VHF Category:Former NTA Film Network affiliates Category:NBC California Category:Former DuMont Affiliates Category:1954 Category:1962 Category:Cozi TV Affiliates Category:Former NBC Weather Plus Affiliates